Xenosaga Walkthrough/Episode I/Page 8
FRAMED!!! (DO Androids Dream Of Electric Sheep??) Section Briefing Ah, we have a good one for you today, dudes and dudettes. Today, we will find out what's always been on KOS-MOS' mind when she's asleep. We will also get to stick one back at U-TIC for putting us in this bedamned situation. Prepare to uncover mysteries about our stunted friend Jr. as well (Maybe he was a smoker for the last 20 years? You know, 'cause of the growth defects and raspy voice?). We are well into the last half of the game, hell, it's about time we got all of this information. I'm just pressing buttons though. I can't stop thinking about the swimsuit scene. In any case, I can control myself long enough to get us all through this next section. There will always be more swimsuits, and more swimsuit scenes...... none of which involve Pellegri, however (/sad). Ah well, I've always got EGM's (or PSM? Can't remember) swimsuit edition from back in 200X :D Yay EGM (or PSM)! The alternate title for this page is an obscure reference to a novel by Phillip K. Dick, and no, I didn't do drugs then come up with that. Phillip K. Dick did. Maybe you've heard of "Blade Runner"? --BlackAlbedo 11:00, November 10, 2011 (UTC) The Brains Behind The Beauty We are on a mission to locate KOS-MOS and dive into her Subconcious Domain, but first, chaos vs. the Fed. Soldiers! If HEAVEN'S WRATH is set to HI, use it to kill them in one shot. Otherwise, just beat them down, you should win. After that battle, run north, then head into the east room to find a chest with your gear in it. If you want to know a strategy that makes this game a lot easier, do what I do, and only spend Tech Points on AOE Techs like STORM WALTZ, ANGEL BLOW, METEOR SHOT, and RAIN BLADE. You will still need other Techs on occasion, but the AOE Techs are -quite- powerful in and of themselves. Plus, if you can defeat every enemy on screen in one turn on the point multiplier Event Slot, you will get really powerful, really fast, and you will feel like a bad-ass. If you want to maintain this strategy, save ALL of Shion's Tech Points starting now, unless you reeeeeally need to make her stronger. She will dump them all into RAIN BLADE when she gets it at level 30. Head back down and go out the east door. There are guards here, kill 'em. There's nothing in the Casino except an EVS Save Point. Head south, then enter the west room. Check the closets for a chest with an ARMORY KEY. Head back to the hallway, then south, and through the east door. Here you will find the shuttle. KOS-MOS is aboard The Elsa, but we need to make a stop first. Head to the Hangar. Open the door in the Hangar with the ARMORY KEY and blow up the boxes to find a FRAME REPAIR Z, an MSS540, and a chest with DECODER 5 in it. Go back to the shuttle and head to the Dock. At the very south of the Dock is an opening that will lead you down to a platform, which will lead you to a ladder, which will lead you to an alternate hatch on The Elsa. Enter it. We now need to head down to the maintenance room where KOS-MOS is resting, which is found in the A.G.W.S. hangar. On your way down, decode SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 8 by the extendable bridge we activated way earlier. Inside is the ROBOT PART LEFT LEG. When you enter the maintenance lab, a cutscene will begin which will take us into the mind of the illustrious KOS-MOS... and what surprises we shall find. This isn't a normal dive, as we will discover when the plot progresses. KOS-MOS' Subconcious Domain After the cutscenes, we will be in control of Jr., Ziggy, and MOMO. At least Jr. can carry these noobs along with the BRAVESOUL/low HP/'STORM WALTZ' combo. Save your game, then head into the fray. Going east we will find several spotlights. Getting spotted by these will initiate a battle. STORM WALTZ and METEOR SHOT are good bets here. MOMO is fine in front or in back (lolz) and doesn't really contribute as a fighter, mostly as a healer. So dodge the spotlights or fight for the experience. Either way, head east. Open the chest along the south side as you go to get a COAT.SWORD, useful for reducing Slash and Pierce-type damage (duh). Go north at the junction. Blowing up these objects makes the spotlight instantly search that spot for a second, so if you are avoiding battles for some reason, look out. Blow up the objects to find a RUBY HELMET, 5 BIO SPHERE, and 5 MED KIT DX. Take the BRAVESOUL off of Jr. before leaving this zone if you want to use it for either Shion or chaos in the next area. Now head south. Blow up the stone structure on the west side of the park to get a DEFENSE SHIELD. Head north. Save your game, then proceed along the path. There will be various statues here to blow up. The seal has 5 ETHER PACK S, the penguin has a BLADE SOUL, the bear has 3 BIO SPHERE, the snowman has a REJUVENATOR, (watch out for the Gnosis "statue") and the person has 5 REVIVE. Follow the path down the stairs, then enter the next zone south. Here, follow the zig-zag path onto the broken highway. Just keep ziggin' and zaggin' until you see a place that says "S T O P" in yellow on the ground. Duck into the alcove and fight the Kobolds. Remember to keep heals going if you are largely outnumbered and don't see the end of the battle coming soon. After the fight, open the chest to get PM CARD E. Further on, you will see a manhole, and a lady. The lady turns into a Gnosis if you talk to her. This particular Gnosis, "Larva Doll", has reverse effects. Damage will heal it, and healing will damage it. Use 3 MED KIT, healing Ethers, or 1 MED KIT S to kill it quickly before it can inflict CONFUSE. Fight it or not, you will see more Larva Dolls in the near future. That BLADE SOUL we just found will protect you from the annooooooying and often deadly effects of CONFUSION. Blow up the box behind it to find a second manhole. Go down this one first. Take the stairs to the north after going down the hole. We're back at the park, but on a different path. Press the red button to open a segment of the wall. Head down the stairs then run up the stairs on the other side. Open this wall segment too, then run across and blow up the sign to find a chest with a GUARD CLEANER. Go back down the left stairs and fight the big Gnosis here. Blow up the wall panel behind it to find SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 5, which we should be able to decode now. Go inside and get the DOUBLE BUSTER, a VERY nice accessory which allows you to use 2 special ( ) attacks in 1 turn. Coupled with the BRAVESOUL/low HP/'STORM WALTZ' or any AOE, you will dominate. I would go north one screen and save the game. It's a long way back if you die. The doors will look closed when you try to go back, but they're unlocked now. Go all the way back to the first manhole and go down. Another bit of strategic wisdom for you here. You will encounter the head-stomping Gnosis here "Gremlin". Gremlin is often accompanied with some "Sky Fish". They look the same, but Gremlins are bigger, and they bite harder. Make sure you take Gremlins out in one hit if you can, as they will always counter-attack with "Acid Rain", a move which harms everyone in the battle (including any Sky Fish present) and heals the Gremlin. It hits hard, so if you are still having trouble killing it in one move, give Shion the BRAVESOUL, BATTLE MASK (or the skill equivalents of those), and anything else that will boost her damage, then SPELL RAY it as hard as you can. In any case, they will overwhelm you if you just pick at them slowly. Head south across the bridge and blow up the junk on the left to find 5 ETHER PACK S. Go back across the bridge and head east. Before going south across this bridge, press the red button to unlock the door nearby. NOW go south across the bridge. Head up to the Larva Doll. Defeat them with heals, then go down the stairs into the water (remove the BRAVESOUL if it's equipped on Shion or chaos) and north through the passage. We will now switch back to Jr. and friends. Head west into the cafe with the fire in it and blow up the object to find a REJUVENATOR. Go south, then west into the subway. It's kinda mazey down here. Going west, save your game. Before going down either of the stairwells, go north-east through a tiny corridor of junk. Blow up the junk near the door here to find 2 BIO SPHERE. Continue west and destroy the glass to allow vision into the room. Go into the room via the door nearby and decode SEGMENT ADDRESS NO. 15. Inside you will find an ANGEL RING. This piece of gear grants the ability to cast ETHER for 1/2 of the points normally required. Nice! It's also pretty much required for Shion to be able to call ERDE KAISER later on. Head down the north stairs. Blow up the bench to the north to find a VEIL. Head down the stairs onto the rails, then east. Blow up the object to find 5 NEURO STIM. Return upstairs and head down the south stairs this time. The first object here has Kobolds inside. The next one, however, has 2 FRAME REPAIR A. Take the ramp up to the top of the wrecked trains. Defeat the Larva Doll, then head west to find an object with a chest, which contains a RED TOPAZ. Head east through the big entryway after that. In the next room, head east, then up the ramp onto the train. Blow up the door to the west to get an ETHER PACK S. Change directions and go east now. Head down the east ramp and then go north to find a ladder. Go up the ladder, then head west to destroy an object which will open up a path to a chest below. Go back down toward the place where we entered this area, and check up north to find the chest we just opened a path to. Inside is a VENOM BLOCK. Return to the train and go through that west door we blew up. Follow the path atop the train to get back to ground level again. Go north into the water and into the sewer entrance here. Go east along the watery path for a bit. Destroy the panel to find 4 FRAME REPAIR A. Just after that, run up the north stairs and go through the door to find DECODER 12. Go east, then up the long ladder for cutscene time. Now we will be Shion and chaos again. Save your damn game, damn it. Just below the first Gnosis on this path is a rock, blow it up. Head through the tunnel to find a hobo's campfire. We're gonna steal his belongings. Oh look! It's PM CARD D. I hope he won't be angry if we take this. Return to the path, heading east. We will observe a peculiar Bunnie character vandalizing some carrot juice vending machines and stealing a can of juice. In the just name of Justice, we cannot allow this. Let's track that criminal down! This path continues pretty narrowly, with no room to branch off, so just keep following it in the general eastward direction until it spirals around a stump. At the junction, head west first. Blow up the walls at the end of the path to find a tunnel. Go through the tunnel into the small pond. Damn, that chest is so tantalizing... follow the stream until it takes you to the center of the pond. Mind the Gremlin+Sky Fish Gnosis here. Blow up the center pillar then open the chest to receive a BLUE TOPAZ. Return to the junction on the main path, and go east this time. Head east and destroy the stump to get an ETHER PACK S. Cross the crude bridge and go down the west slope. Head west, and destroy the drawbridge mechanism to knock the bridge down. Cross, and enter the cave. Head east and blow a hole in the tree to find 2 FRAME REPAIR Z, then head back west. We will now vandalize the carrot juice vending machines in order to understand the mind of that criminal better. Wait. Good idea here. Grab the juice, let's go bait the crook and take him down. Return through the cave and head east under the bridge. In the clearing, head toward the stump to place some juice on it. Mini-game time. Bunnie will run around the stump and we need to sneak around him and get into his house. Wait until Bunnie is just before the side of the stump closest to his house, then run east around the stump and then straight for the house. You must be running on the opposite side of the stump in order for Bunnie to not see you, as this freaky little dude has eyes in the back of his head, too. If you run out of juice, just go get more. Open the chest in Bunnie's house to receive DECODER 3. After this, head back to the slope by the bridge, and follow the north path to reach the next zone. Everyone will be reunited during the cutscene. JOY! Head east into the church through the front door to offer your praise for this reunion. Oh wait, another cutscene instead. Febronia is quite an interesting character. Too bad you won't know shit about her until the 3rd game. Well... you learn some things in the 2nd too. I'll stop talking about that. In any case, talk to Febronia if you want to be healed fully. Set up your party how you want. Shion and Jr. need to be in the party though, you literally have no choice. I'm using Shion, Jr., and chaos. Shion and Jr. have a special connection to this next Boss. Ziggy, however, is always good for Bosses because of his high HP and capable damage dealing abilities. It would be wise to also equip your characters to resist CONFUSION. Save your game, then enter the door to the north next to Febronia. Prepare for battle!!! BOSS: TIAMAT DIFFICULTY: MEDIUM HP: 6400 WEAKNESS: NONE ITEM: B-MAX CIRCUIT RARE ITEM: REVENGE POWER "I am the Infinite Telemorase! I am not an anti-existence! I am the perfect chain!!!" HAHAHA I LOVE that white-haired psycho! Anyway, this Boss will react to Jr. and Shion's moves. It must be defeated both by Shion AND by Jr. When one of them delivers a finishing blow, it will not be able to counter-attack against that character, then it will restore 1500 HP and you must deliver a finishing blow with the OTHER character in order to win. Have Shion deliver the first finishing blow in order to remove its NASTY AOE connected to Shion's moves. If you land a finishing blow with your 3rd character, you're just wasting time. Even though Shion can deal lots of damage with SPELL RAY, it's all about balance in this fight. I would use Shion ONLY for healing (unless you're landing her first finishing blow). This is because Tiamat's reaction to Shion's attacks is to spam a MASSIVE AOE which deals 300+ damage. Keep Shion on heals. She should also cast SAFETY LEVEL on everyone if she has it by now. I'm not sure exactly how Tiamat's reactions work, but it seems that if Shion is attacking, it reacts to her more. So just have her be supportive. If Jr. gets damaged badly and attacks with the BRAVESOUL/low hp/STORM WALTZ combo he can deal 1500 damage easily. Just remember to keep him out of the red if you don't want complications. chaos is ALSO good for heals with HEALING DEW. MOMO's HP is definitely too low for this fight. In any case, defeat him once with Shion, then again with Jr. to win the fight. You can steal the REVENGE POWER if you like. It's an accessory that allows you to counterboost when attacked, but even though I'm an item whore, I let this one go because I forgot about stealing it and I didn't want to redo the fight. It's not critical to winning the game, and I've beaten this game TONS of times. If you can't beat Tiamat the first time, you will for sure on the 2nd or 3rd with this strategy. Now this game is getting really serious. The drama is intensifying on a grand scale. Secrets will finally be revealed. Meh, you don't need me to tell you this. Just go to the next page and look forward to Episode II with joy. Episode II has a lot more to reveal about these space vagrants. The story is quite enjoyable. Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenosaga Episode I Category:Walkthrough